The Auction
by TRVikki
Summary: Gage is in a bachelor auction to make Sydney jealous, How far will she go to get what she wants?


"The Auction"  
  
This is my first story please bear with me  
  
Disclaimer: This was written for the soul purpose of our entertainment. I lay no claim on Walker Texas Ranger or any of its characters.  
  
Summary: Gage is in a bachelor auction to make Sydney jealous  
  
Two Weeks ago at Ranger HQ  
  
"Aww come on Walker why do I have to do it?" Gage Whined "That's Easy," he said, "Because you're a male and your single, that's why they call it a bachelor auction besides it's for charity" Just then Syd walked in, Things between her and Gage had been great lately, and although they remained on Best friends status, Gage was hoping he could find a way to get her to admit her feelings. "Besides" Walker said "I have it on good authority that there will be some pretty nice women willing to spend some money on you" "Yeah says who" "Alex of course" "Well fine but I'm not happy about it" "Thanks Gage, Alex will appreciate it" "What are yall talking about" Syd asked, with a peaked interest "I am going to be auctioned off in the Hope Centers upcoming charity bachelor auction" She seemed interested in what I was saying, yet something about her response told me there was something more, "YOU! Why your, not, you, you, never mind, I think it's great" Syd knew he was doing it for a good cause, and she knew they were just friends, but something inside her burned at the thought of another women taking her Gage out on a date. "Hey Syd, Tell ya what since I was roped into it, you are my escort, the auction is 2 weeks from today I'll come over and pick you up at 7" "Make it 7:30 and I'm all yours," she said If only it were true Gage thought to himself, but one thing kept coming into his mind, Maybe this was the push she needed, seeing him with another women, he decided then to make himself look extra nice for the occasion.  
  
Present Day  
  
"Ok Gage here it goes," he said to himself as he walked up to Syd's apartment, the past two weeks had been nerve wrecking between him and her, he couldn't put his finger on it, but she just seemed distant.  
  
"Alright Syd " she said to herself, "If your gonna get the man you love it is going to be tonight" After many talks with Alex over the past two weeks, Syd realized that the burning feelings she was having were jealousy, although she denied it, wonder set in, and she decided to make herself look as good as possible, besides she loved it when he called her beautiful.  
  
When she opened the door he was amazed, she was absolutely gorgeous, she wore a tight fitting, low cut black halter top dress that came down to her ankles with a slit up each side exposing her well toned legs. "Wow you are gorgeous" he said, "you are stunning, when did you get that dress" Syd was pleased at his reaction and very nonchalantly said "This old thing, I've had it for years, and you don't look so bad yourself, Alex was right, you will make her some money" Gage was wearing a Black Tux with a black silk button down shirt and a white tie to complement. As they made there way to the auction all Syd could think about was how good he looked, "So are you nervous?" "Well yes and no" he said " I am excited to see how much money I go for, but I am afraid to see who wins the bid" "Don't worry Gage I'm sure that a tall blonde will sweep you off your feet" "Hey when did I say they were my type? Besides, the type pf girl I want to win me over won't bid on me" "What makes you say that Gage" " Ok Syd were here, wish me luck" After Syd and Gage parted she could not stop thinking about what he said, if tall blondes were not his type then who was, as the evening went on a lot of money was being made, some guys were going for over a thousand dollars, just when Sydney thought it would never come, Gage was announced, before his description was done being read, women all across the room were making bids. Before Sydney knew it she found herself bidding, and she was determined to win no matter what cost  
  
Gage was amazed at how many women were bidding on him, pretty soon he was up to 500 dollars, just as he thought it was over a women from the back made a bid of 800 dollars, and from there two unseen women battled him out until he was finally sold for twelve hundred dollars, when Walker asked the bidder to come forward and collect their prize, they were all shocked to see Sydney come up on stage and loop her arm through Gages. As Sydney escorted Gage off stage he could not help but laugh to himself, the woman who had owned his heart had just paid twelve hundred dollars for him. "Well Shorty, where would you like to go on our date"? "What date, I only bought you because I did not want you to be stuck with a physco" "Yeah right Syd, and you kissed me because you were happy" "Yes, well." As Syd tried to think of a rational excuse for buying him, she decided it didn't matter, Alex was right, and the longer she lied to herself the worse off she would be in the end. "Well.." asked Gage, "come on tell me, Shorty why did you spend that money on me when you could've had me for free" "What do you mean I could've had you for free, you mean to tell me you knew I loved you and you went and did this anyways"? "You Love me?" "Well, yes" by this time Syd could have kicked herself for saying that until he spoke to her the words she had been dying to hear since she saw him smile "God Syd" he put one arm on her waist and the other softly caressed her cheek as he bent down close to her face and said, " I have always loved you" It was then that he kissed her, not a simple thank you kiss, but a kiss filled with such a passion it made their worlds spin. When they finally parted they knew nothing would be the same, "Come on baby, I'm taking you out, besides you paid a lot of money for me, and I'd hate to disappoint you" "Ok Gage your on, but just so you know I was not planning on letting you go home early tonight" "After seeing you in that dress Syd, there's no way I'm going home at all tonight unless you are in my arms"  
  
The End 


End file.
